The Dancing Amulet
by BrilliantBluelight
Summary: My version of Cinderella, Amu is Cinderella, Saaya and Lulu are the stepsisters and Nagihiko is the Prince! Will Amu find her true love? Or will her stepsisters ruin it? Read to find out! Amu x Nagihiko!
1. My Horrid Life

_Hiya! Ok, so I thought I should make a story cuz #1 I'm bored #2 I don't feel like doing the others right now and #3 I'm bored...again I don't own Shugo Chara and I just want to thank the people that reviewed my other stories! :)_

* * *

~The Dancing Amulet~

Chapter 1: My Horrid Life

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"AMULET!" a voice hollers, a young 16 year old girl jots out of sleep dashes up the stairs and into the room of her stepsister Saaya.

"What's up?" she asks in her cool n' spicy attitude even though she felt like screaming at her horrible stepsister for waking her up.

But knowing that if she did scream at Saaya something horrible might happen to her little sister, Ami.

"Bring me my breakfast! NOW! Oh and get rid of that attitude while you're at it." Saaya says while buffing her nails.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." the young girl called Amulet replies bowing stiffly before walking out of her stepsister's glamorous silver and gold room that used to be hers.

Amulet, also known as Amu for short quickly walks towards the kitchen to fetch Saaya's breakfast.

Clutching her lock she calls her shugo charas to her.

"Su," she calls

"desu~" Su smiles and they set off to make breakfast for her horrible stepsister.

_Okay, let me explain…when Amu was an infant her fairy godmother gave her a gift._

_That was the Humpty Lock._

_The Humpty Lock is a magical lock that could do almost anything._

_But when Amu was 6, her mother died leaving Amu and Ami motherless so her father remarried._

_At first her stepmother was kind to Ami and her but after the marriage her father went away and so she was forced to give up her riches and jewels to her new stepsisters._

_Amu was sad but she survived, she worked hard for Ami to make up for her mother._

_Soon after Ami got sent away somewhere and Amu was left behind._

_Not knowing what they might do to Ami, Amu worked even harder._

_Her own maids became her new family's' maids and Amu worked with them._

_Now Amu is 16 and she has grown into a fine young girl._

_In fact, she's more beautiful than Saaya and Lulu whom are her stepsisters._

_Amu and all her used-to-be maids all have shugo charas._

_Shugo charas are a person's would-be-selves._

_Amu has four shugo charas, Ran the athletic one, Miki the artistic one, Su the motherly one, and Dia the radiance in one's self._

_Utau has two charas, El the angel and Il the devil._

_Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya all have one shugo chara, Kusukusu the comedian, Temari the dancer, and Pepe the childish baby._

_Lulu also has a shugo chara named Nana._

"AMU, where's my breakfast!" Saaya yells from upstairs.

"Ran, help!" Amu exclaims balancing a tray filled with goodies.

"Roger that! Hop! Step! Jump!" the little pink cheerleader cries as pink glowing wings appear on Amu's wrists and ankles and her x clip on her hair changes to a heart.

Amu jumps and flies through the air.

Before she reaches Saaya's bedroom she undoes the change and her clip goes back to normal.

"Right here," Amu says walking into Saaya's room.

"Good, next I need you to help me choose an outfit for today!" she says before digging into her breakfast.

"Sure, whatever," Amu replies before walking to the closet of clothes, well closet would be an understatement a room is a better term.

"Miki," Amu calls as she steps into the walk-in closet.

"Nani Amu-chan?" the little blue artist asks

"Which dress would work for Saaya today?" Amu asks putting on her thinking pose.

"?" Miki also puts on a thinking pose

"Ah! I know!" she exclaims

"Huh?" Amu says confused but Miki was already busy looking at all the dresses trying to find the one that she wanted.

"Voila!" Miki exclaims pulling out a beautiful dark purple strapless dress with another layer of lavender silk fabric that split in half at a little above the waist line.

"Perfect!" Amu says clapping her hands together

"Yes desu~" Su says

"Good choice Miki!" Ran yells giving her a thumb up indicating that she approved of the dress.

Miki blushes a pale pink barely visible and calms herself.

"It's alright." She says in a calm manner.

Amu laughs at her charas modesty.

"Well, we better get this to Saaya." Ran says, Amu nods

"Thanks Miki!" "Anytime Amu-chan," Amu walks out the room and hurries to Saaya's bedroom.

"What took you so long wrench!" Saaya screeches as Amu steps into the room.

"I was trying to find the perfect dress for you." Amu says sarcastically

"Anyways we just got a letter from the royal family announcing that there is a 5 day ball starting tomorrow and everyone is allowed to attend. Apparently the prince is going to choose a bride and that bride is going to be me. Hohohohoho!"

"Oh really," Amu asks a bit curiously in spite of herself.

"Yes, really you idiot, didn't you just hear me say that?" Saaya says irritated.

"Does that everyone include me?" Amu asks excitedly but hides it so Saaya won't know.

"Yes, if you finish all your chores in time and you have a dress that's not ours than yes that includes you commoners." Saaya replies suspiciously staring at Amu.

"Oh I won't steal your dresses they don't even fit me." Amu says thinking about the ball in her mind. Saaya looks at Amu thinking about what she said.

Saaya's glance lingered on Amu's chest and height.

Saaya's chest was a decent B cup but Amu's was a C cup plus she was tall.

Not the freaky tall but perfectly tall. Overall Saaya was pretty but Amu was perfect.

She had an hourglass figure and she was kind, and gentle.

All the qualities a man would want.

All that she didn't have was a dress.

If she had one she really would be absolutely perfect.

Amu also has a strawberry pink colored hair and honey golden eyes.

Whoever didn't want Amu as a wife would seriously be either blind or they already had one.

Saaya realizes that if Amu went to the ball in a beautiful dress she would definitely be chosen as the prince's bride.

"Anyways, you may attend to your normal chores for now. If you are done go to my mother for more." Saaya says finishing up her breakfast.

"Sure, whatever," Amu says a bit annoyed at Saaya.

_I've got to keep that girl away from the ball, but how?_

* * *

_Yipee Im done! Well, this at least! Hope you liked it! :)_


	2. The Fated Meeting

_So...it's been a long while but I finally decided to finish this once and for all!_

* * *

~The Dancing Amulet~

Chapter 2: The Fated Meeting

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

The whole palace is in chaos, yelling and screaming could be heard from the kitchen and hallways, screeching of young ladies as servants ran around preparing for the 5-day ball of Prince Nagihiko.

"Aii..." Prince Nagihiko (Nagi for short) sighs, staring out the window of his room wondering why was his 16th birthday to be celebrated with such a fuss. Rhythm, his shujo chara hops around in front of him.

"Nagi!" he yells but its too late,

"YO!"

the door bursts open as Kukai, Nagi's childhood friend barges in his room.

"YO!" his shugo chara Daichi yells, and starts chatting away with Rhythm.

"Hey Kukai, I need to get away from here, I'm having a headache listening to the screaming." Nagi says, looking desperately at Kukai hoping that somehow he would have a ingeniously plan.

"I'm on it already," Kukai says, winking at Nagi, he snaps his fingers and out of nowhere Kairi, the royal advisor appears

"Musashi! Hey man wassup?" Rhythm exclaims floating over to Kairi's shugo chara.

Musashi stares back at Rhythm coolly regarding him

"What is it now!? I'm very busy with the preparations for Prince Nagihiko's 16th birthday ball, I do not have time to play with you Kukai!"

"Don't worry, if you don't mind please, my own preparations"

Kairi rolls his eyes but produces a box and hands it over to him,

"Thank-you, you may now go,"

"About time," muttered Kairi, he turns on his heels and walks out briskly disappearing from view after a few seconds, Musashi follows suit

Rhythm and Daichi had already gone off looking for something interesting to play with...

"Oof!" Nagi plucks off the fabric that Kukai had thrown at him, "What's this?"

"Just put it on," Kukai says, who was already changed into an entirely different outfit complete with a hat and boots

~1 hour later~

The two young men stroll along the streets, looking around and enjoying the different scenery so different compared to the palace.

Not far from them were two young maidens out grocery shopping...

"Amu! Are you planning to go to the ball tomorrow?" asked Utau,

"Hm...I would but I have no means of getting a dress ahaha" replies Amu with a slightly pained expression.

Just as they turned a corner Amu bumps into a tall stranger with long purple-blue hair, knocking over her basket of apples in the process, a shiny lock falls out of her cloak onto the pavement.

"Ah!" they both exclaim, hurridedly the stranger kneels and helps Amu pick up the apples.

"Gomenasai! Arigatou!" Amu says bowing, she lifts her head and their eyes lock,

"Amu!"

they break their gaze and Amu flees, the stranger catches a sparkle in the corner of his eyes, he looks down and sees a shiny lock hanging from a gold chain.

"Amu..." he whispers, looking in the direction that she had left, he bends down and picks the lock up

"What was that all about?" Kukai asks, walking to Nagi, he had been buying them some snacks and spotted the whole exchange from afar.

"Oh nothing," Nagi replies smiling but his eyes were far away in the distant, in the moment that the strawberry-haired girl had fled from him.

Amu's House

"Sleep early tonight Amu, we'll help you finish up" Utau says when they finished their grocery shopping

"Hm? Are you sure? I can help out," Amu says, confused at the generousity of her offer.

"It's fine, a girl's gotta have her beauty sleep after all" Utau winks and leaves Amu to herself.

Amu heads to her room and gets ready to sleep, but all the while she couldn't help thinking about the mysterious boy who had helped her out that morning...

~later that night~

_"Shhhhh! She's going to hear us if we don't quiet down!"_

_"Hurry Miku!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

_"Pink!"_

_"Green desu~"_

_"Whichever is good! Just finish the gown already!"_

behind the basement door a surprise awaited Amu...

Back at the palace, Nagi stared at the golden chained lock he held in his hands wondering if he would ever see the interesting strawberry-haired girl again...

* * *

_So...who waited like two years for this? ahaha don't worry, ch 3 will come in one year I promise XD_


End file.
